War Spirit: Weapon
]] is a SIGNI class associated with red and black SIGNI. Red Weapons are based on various types of guns, explosives, and other forms of ranged weaponry, while black Weapons are based on various magical books. Gameplay Red Weapons focus on the standard strategy of the color red: aggression and banishing the opponent's SIGNI. In addition, Weapons support and are supported by the Arm SIGNI class. The majority of red Weapons are generic, but a sizable number are associated with or . Black Weapons are associated with . Their strategy involves accumulating cards underneath your SIGNI, using them as a resource or to activate the bonuses of certain abilities. Black Weapons use the Rise mechanic to facilitate this, but they do not use Rise at the same volume as . List of Weapon SIGNI White Level 1 *Mikamune, Small Sword Level 3 *Lævateinn, Greatsword *Phalanx, Great Shield Spear ( limited) Level 4 *Arc Egis, Ultimate Shield ( limited, Life Burst) Red Level 1 *Armile, Small Gun (Life Burst) *Budo, Small Gun (Life Burst) *Derrin, Small Gun *Dragunov, Small Gun *Flathro Lance Corporal, Small Flame *Flathro Private E-1, Small Flame (Life Burst) *Flathro Private E-2, Small Flame *Glock, Small Gun *Grenade, Small Gun (Life Burst, Cross) *Miyo Asato (Life Burst) *Quilizer, Small Gun ( limited, Life Burst) *Shield Missile, Shield Gun (Cross) *Smith, Small Gun *SPAS, Small Gun (Life Burst) *Timerbomb, Trap Gun (Life Burst) *Wanisen, Small Gun ( limited) Level 2 *Ayabon, Hand Grenade *Barrelbomb, Explosive Gun *Faival, Explosive Gun (Cross) *Flathro Corporal, Explosive Flame (Life Burst) *Flathro Sergeant, Explosive Flame *Fuuba, Explosive Gun (Cross) *Gunsword, Explosive Gun (Life Burst, Cross) *M19, Explosive Gun ( limited) *Mine, Explosive Gun *MP5, Explosive Gun *Napolehou, Explosive Gun *Nineteen, Explosive Gun *Pencilrocket, Explosive Gun *Ranchan, Explosive Gun *Stun, Explosive Gun (Cross) *Type 14, Explosive Gun (Life Burst) *Uzi, Explosive Gun Level 3 *Araseb, Roaring Gun ( limited) *Amst, Roaring Gun (Life Burst) *Claymore, Trap Gun (Life Burst) *Dora, Roaring Left Gun ( limited, Cross) *Doslaf, Roaring Right Gun ( limited, Cross) *Drasto, Roaring Gun *Flathro Captain, Roaring Flame *Flathro Lieutenant, Roaring Flame (Life Burst) *Flathro Second Lieutenant, Roaring Flame (Life Burst) *Flathro Warrant Officer, Roaring Flame ( limited) *Gatling, Roaring Gun ( limited, Life Burst) *Kalaniko, Roaring Gun *Koch, Roaring Gun (Cross) *Launchergear, Roaring Gun *Liverera, Great Attire *M60, Roaring Gun (Life Burst) *Musketta, Roaring Gun (Cross) *Ordnance, Roaring Gun ( limited) *Plasbomb, Roaring Gun *Urban, Roaring Gun Level 4 *Akatsuki (Life Burst) *Avenger, Ballista (Life Burst) *Cannon, Ballista ( limited) *Firerage, Ballista ( limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Flathro Colonel, Crossbow Flame (Life Burst) *Flathro Lieutenant General, Crossbow Flame (Life Burst) *Flathro Major, Crossbow Flame *Flathro Signaller, Crossbow Flame ( limited, Life Burst) *Goldgun, Ballista *Gunsnipe, Ballista ( limited, Life Burst) *Gustaft, Center Ballista ( limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Heckler, Ballista ( limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Hoiwas, Ballista ( limited) *Stinger, Ballista *Surface-to-Air, Ballista ( limited, Life Burst) *Taser, Ballista ( limited) *Tommygun, Ballista *Torpedo, Ballista Level 5 *Flathro General, Attacking Crossbow Flame ( limited, Life Burst) *Guskru, Attacking Ballista ( limited, Life Burst) Black Level 1 *Alber, Small Book *Gardra, Small Book ( limited, Life Burst) *Goetia, Small Book *Impe, Small Book ( limited, Life Burst) *Kin'ugi, Small Book ( limited) *Souzo, Small Book (Life Burst) *Thirty, Small Book ( limited, Life Burst) *Tonkou, Small Book Level 2 *Almade, Explosive Book ( limited) *Daritu, Explosive Book ( limited) *Doctrine, Roaring Book ( limited, Life Burst) *Grangue, Explosive Book *Kageshi, Explosive Book ( limited, Life Burst) *Senji, Explosive Book *Sonori, Explosive Book Level 3 *Demagia, Roaring Book ( limited, Life Burst) *Enchiride, Roaring Book ( limited) *Enochian, Roaring Book ( limited) *Genda, Roaring Book *Jisse, Roaring Book *Koute, Roaring Book ( limited) Level 4 *Book of the Dead, Crossbow Book (Life Burst) *Daiyon, Crossbow Book ( limited) *Japakokabi, Crossbow Book ( limited) *M Book, Crossbow Book *Picatrix, Crossbow Book ( limited, Rise, Life Burst) *The Law, Crossbow Book (Rise, Life Burst) *Thoth, Crossbow Book ( limited, Rise, Life Burst) *Tiama, Trap Book Dragon (Life Burst) *Zeroigona, Crossbow Book ( limited, Rise, Life Burst) List of Weapon Resona Red Level 2 *Kakuya, Red Explosive Perseverance Support See also *Flathro Category:War Spirit: Weapon